Leaving home
by CommGrl2
Summary: Jess leaves New York to live with his uncle what'll happen when he meets the girl of his dreams?
1. Thanks for caring

Jess woke to the sound of sirens blairing, not unusual for his neighborhood but it was 3:30 in the morning and he had just gotten to bed. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to ignore the sound but it wouldn't stop. He eventually got up and opened his bedroom door, he walked to the door of the small apartment. There was nothing going on in the hallway so he went down the stairs and walked out of the building and saw police cars a few buildings away. He decided he wanted a closer look so he headed closer to the building.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Jess turned around when he herd his name, "Scott, what's going on?" He asked his friend.  
  
Scott shrugged, "I dunno man I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
  
Jess turned his attention back to the building when he saw someone he recognized, "Hey man thats Brian." He said, pointing to a guy in handcuffs.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Busted again."  
  
A police officer walked over to them, "Nothing to see here boys go back to wherever you were before."  
  
"What's going on officer?" Scott asked.  
  
"Police business." He replied.  
  
"Is Brian in some kind of trouble?" Scott pressed.  
  
The officer was getting annoyed with these boys, "This is police business so unless you have some information we need to know I suggest you go on home."  
  
"Goodnight officer." Jess said, turning back toward his apartment building, "Come on Scott."  
  
When Jess got up to the apartment his mother was sitting on the sofa, "I saw the cop talking to you, you in trouble again?" She asked.  
  
Jess didn't say anything, he just went to his room and shut the door.  
  
[Mariano apartment hours later]  
  
Jess looked over at his clock 7:17 he stood up out of bed and went to the kitchen for something to eat.  
  
"I talked to your uncle Luke this morning." Liz said from the table.  
  
Jess poured himself a glass of juice, "Great."  
  
There was a long pause before Liz spoke again, "You're going to stay with him for a while."  
  
"Excuse me?" He was angry and he let it show in his voice.  
  
"Your bus leaves at eight." She said as she stood from her chair.  
  
"It's almost 7:20 now when were you going to tell me this?" He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.  
  
"You can pack up a few things now to take with you and I'll send the rest later." She told him.  
  
Jess turned and started walking to his room, "I don't believe this." He yelled.  
  
[Stars Hollow bus stop]  
  
Jess got off the bus and saw a man standing there, "Jess."  
  
Jess nodded, "Luke."  
  
There was an akward silence for a secong, "Okay... So uh...." He said before turning and walking across the street.  
  
"Well, this is my diner" Luke said as they walked into the diner.  
  
"Huh." Jess didn't seem to care.  
  
"Belonged to your Grandpa." Luke tried to make small talk.  
  
"Huh." Jess repeated.  
  
"Yup." Luke said after he had run out of things to say.  
  
[Cut to apartment]  
  
Luke and Jess walked into the apartment, "Well, here we are. It's pretty simple. You know, this is the room. That's my bed, that's your, uh, bed for now, but the sheets are new. There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone, and over there is the kitchen. I've got Frosted Flakes."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "Wow, that's grrrrreat."  
  
Luke points to the bag Jess had, "So, is that all your stuff?"  
  
Jess nodded, "Yup."  
  
"Not much there."  
  
"Well, Lizzie's sending the rest later." He said as he dumped the contents on the blow up bed.  
  
"So, you need some help?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nope." Jess said, picking up a book from the pile.  
  
"Okay, uh, I have to get back to the diner. I'm gonna close up at ten tonight, so I thought."  
  
"See you at ten." Jess said as he walked over to the door.  
  
"But wait, you need keys." Luke said as he reached into his pocket.  
  
Jess shook his head and opened the door, "No I don't." and with that he was gone.  
  
"I so don't wanna know why." Luke mumbled as he walked out of the apartment.  
  
[Gilmore house that night]  
  
"Rory come here quick!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Rory entered the kitchen to find her mother standing over the coffee pot, "She's dead."  
  
"Oh no, not Susie." Rory pretended to be heartbroken.  
  
"What will we ever do without her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Go to Luke's more often." Rory said with a smile.  
  
Lorelai's eyes lit up, "Supper?"  
  
Rory smiled and grabbed her jacket, "Let's go."  
  
AN: I know it's been forever since I've posted anything on this site and I'm really sorry but I'm trying to do better. 


	2. Closing early?

When the girls got to Luke's they went to the counter. When they didn't see Luke, Lorelai pretended to ding a bell, "Ding ding! Can we get some service here please?" She said, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
Luke walked in from the back, "I'm closing up early tonight girls, sorry."  
  
Lorelai looked disappointed, "First Susie and now this." She layed her head on the counter and pretended to be crushed.  
  
Luke looked at Rory, who was patting her mother on the back,"What's wrong with your coffee pot?" He asked, as if it was normal to talk about a coffee pot like it was a person.  
  
"She's gone to a better place." Rory said.  
  
Lorelai lifted her head from the counter when she heard a noise from up stairs. She looked over at Luke with a devilish grin, "No wonder you are closing up early... You have a girl up there!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "I have a nephew up there."  
  
Lorelai's brows raised, "A nephew?" She asked, a bit confused.  
  
Luke nodded, "His names Jess, he 17, and he's staying with me for a while."  
  
  
  
Lorelai shook her head, was he really going to raise a 17 year old boy? "17? You don't know what to do with a 7 year old how are you going to deal with a 17 year old?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Am I really that hard to handle?" Rory chimed in.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai while pointing at Rory, "Yeah, Rory's 17 and I don't have any problems with her." He protested.  
  
"Rory isn't a typical teenage boy either." She pointed out.  
  
Rory pretended to be offended, "Wow, just go ahead and talk about me as if I'm not sitting right here."   
  
"What do you want to eat?" Luke asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "I thought you were closing."   
  
"What do you want to eat Lorelai?" He asked again.  
  
"Patty melt and fries." She said, smiling.  
  
"And for you?" Luke asked Rory.  
  
"Grilled cheese."   
  
"I'll be right back." He said going to the back.  
  
"Want me to flip the sign?" Lorelai asked, getting up to turn the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'.  
  
"Yeah thanks." Luke called from the kitchen.  
  
When Luke came out with their food Lorelai started in with questions about Jess, "So why is he living with you now?"  
  
"Huh?" Luke asked, not paying full attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Jess, why is he here?" She asked again.  
  
"Liz called me this morning and said she just couldn't handle him anymore. My guess is she is just tired of playing mommy, she never was much of a family person." He said.  
  
"How does he feel about all this?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Luke started to clean off the counters, "I'm not sure, I guess he's okay with it."  
  
"Have you talked to him about it?"  
  
He shook his head, "He wasn't in a chatty mood when he got here, long bus ride I guess."  
  
'Has he lost his mind?' Lorelai thought to herself, "You should really talk to him about it." She told him.  
  
Luke was getting a little tired of her negativity, "I'll handle it." he grumbled.  
  
"Where is he from?" Lorelai asked, not getting the hint that Luke was getting tired of this subject.  
  
"New York."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You're being a grump." She said under her breath.  
  
After they ate Rory said she had some stuff to do and left Lorelai at Luke's.  
  
"So how long do you think he'll stay?" Loreali asked after a while of silence.  
  
"I think he'll stay for a while." Luke answered, filling up her coffee cup.  
  
She smiled and picked up the cup, "So was he in trouble back home or something?" She asked, still not getting the hint.  
  
Luke shook his head, "I don't think Liz is really cut out to be a parent to a teenage boy when she can't even stay sober for 12 hours."  
  
"Poor Jess." She said before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
~* Lane's *~  
  
Lane was putting the floor board back in place to cover a hidden stash of CD's while Rory looked through a book full of CD's that was hidden behind Lane's bed, "I talked to the guys about practicing at your house today."  
  
"And?"  
  
Lane stood up from the floor and handed Rory a CD, "They said to tell you that you rock."  
  
"What's this?" She aksed, looking at the CD case.  
  
"XTC, Apple Venus volume 2."  
  
"So when are you guys going to start practicing?" She asked, handing Lane a CD from the book.  
  
Lane took the CD and put in her CD player, "I was thinking Saturday morning around 7 or 8."  
  
"We'll have to clean it out before then."  
  
Lane nodded, "We can do it tomorrow after school."  
  
"Have you met Luke's nephew yet?" Rory asked.  
  
"Luke has a nephew?"   
  
"Yeah, he's from New York, he's our age." Rory informed her.  
  
"Is he cute? What's his name? Does he have a girlfriend?" Lane started playing the Lorelai game.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "You sound like my mother." She said with a laugh. " I haven't met him but I think Luke said his name is Jess."   
  
~* Gilmore house *~  
  
Rory walked into the kitchen and called for Lorelai, "Mom you home?"  
  
"Livingroom." Lorelai yelled back.  
  
Rory walked into the livingroom and sat down next to her mother on the sofa, "How was the rest of your night?"  
  
Lorelai put the book she was reading down, "It was fine, I left Luke's a few minutes after you and just came home to study for a test I have Friday for my class." Lorelai said.  
  
Rory picked up the book her mother had been reading and smiled, "You really think 'Summer desires' will help you prepare for it?"  
  
Lorelai snatched the book from Rory and hit her in the head with the pillow that had been on her lap, "I was taking a break."  
  
Rory nodded, "Sure you were."  
  
"Go to bed." Lorelai ordered, pointing to Rory's room. 


End file.
